


Baby Brother

by PropheticOphelia



Category: Naruto
Genre: Creepy Fluff, Gen, Incest, Kind of creepy, Obsessive Behavior, Obsessive Love, Over the top brotherly love, Possessive Behavior, Sibling Incest, possessive love, welp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 08:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PropheticOphelia/pseuds/PropheticOphelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madara wants the best for his baby brother</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Lord Jesus. Here I am again. Forgive me.

Madara was pissed, his rage seething behind his indifferent mask, his dark eyes trained on the lone figure. How dare he-!

“I will tear out your fucking spleen Senju.”, Madara snarled, his lips curling upwards and his teeth baring against the wind,

The figure smirked and walked slowly in and out of Madara’s vision, knowing that he wouldn’t attack unless you attacked him first.

“Come on Uchiha! You know that its true! Don’t tell me that you’re that dumb to think that the elders would be keeping your brother alive for any other reason? So honestly, man to man, how does it feel like, you know, knowing that your cute little brother is nothing more than a common whore.”, the figure said simply, smiling cruelly.

Madara snapped. He let out a short roar of anger and charged, ready to kill the insolent Senju for his brash words, behind him, he could hear his brother pleading.

“Madara no! Please Madara it isn’t worth it, let it go!”, Izuna sobbed as he stumbled forward, trying to desperately stop his brother that he can no longer see.

Izunas pleas fell death to his ears, Madara will salvage his brothers remaining pride, even if it results in war, this man deserved to die. He saw that the Senju’s eyes widen before his blade met his throat, blood spilling everywhere as the man collapsed to the ground, trying to breathe.

Madara heard Izuna stumbling behind him, crying with his broken eyes, trying so desperately to stop a war. But the deed has already been done. Madara sighed and turned away from the dead man to his brother, his eyes softening before he ran to his brother, who fell to the ground sobbing.  
He wrapped his arms around Izuna’s waist and hoisted him up, cradling him like a infant.

“It is okay brother, I am here now, no need to worry. Now, lets get you back home, you know that you’re not suppose to be out so long, the doctor said that it might slow down your healing.”, Madara muttered in his brothers hair before walking away, the grasp on his brother tight.

Brother, is….is that man dead?”, Izuna whispered, his grasp on Madara’s shirt tight and his face hidden in Madara’s neck.

“Yes, he is. Do not feel bad brother, he deserved death after bad mouthing you. Know this Izuna, I would start a war for you. Alright? So smile, it makes me happier.”, Madara said smoothly, as he petted Izuna’s hair.

Izuna raised his head, eyes unfocused, but he gave Madara a watery smile, and even though it was watery, Madara felt his breathe taken away. Madara knew that it was wrong to prevent his brother from finding a companion before his eyes were taken, but he wasn’t ready to lose his baby brother, his whole existence. So he held him close, knowing that tomorrow the Senju clan would summon him and the council, demanding why one of their people is dead. And Madara will tell the truth, even if it starts a war, he will never regret defending his brothers honor.

His baby brother deserved the moon and the sun.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I didn't fuck you up. Comment for a followup!


End file.
